1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to perforating and cutting tools and more specifically it relates to a device for preparing a broken reciprocating saw blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous perforating and cutting tools have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,338,457 to McBee and 3,915,046 to Schmidt et al. are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A punch comprising a base is provided with perforating shafts near its outer end. A plate is provided with perforating shafts. Beveled orifices near its outer end are adapted to receive the perforating shafts. The plate has guide shafts adjacent the inner side of the punch shafts. There are orifices in the base provided with springs adapted to actuate the guide shafts. The base is provided with posts to receive the guide shafts.
A cold cutting circular saw blade is provided of the attached-segment type, having a stepped-peripheral-margin saw plate to which segments having complementary shapes are affixed. The segment end-shape inclines at the front sharpening angle of the saw teeth.